


Just a Little Time

by Angelstar3999



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar3999/pseuds/Angelstar3999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Meeting someone new is the easy part. It is creating a bond between two people takes more time, attention and possibly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/gifts).



**Title:** Just a little time **  
****Author:** Angelstar3999 **  
****Beta:**  nytiggerMy Best friend without her help I would be lost **  
****Rating:** NC-17 Mostly Pg-13 **  
****Pairing:** Glorfindel/Silinde,  Melpomaen/Legolas, Celeborn/Galadriel  
**Characters:** Celeborn, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, Glorfindel, Haldir,  Legolas, Melpomaen, Silinde, Sealbeth  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's work or his Characters.  
**Summary:** Meeting someone new is the easy part. It is creating a bond between two people takes more time, attention and possibly love.

* * *

**Requested pairing** = A Woodland elf from Mirkwood or Lorien and a Noldaran elf from  
Rivendell. This could be canon characters (Glorfindel, Celeborn, Thranduil, etc) or total unknowns (the cooks, tenders of stock, or those who work at the forge). Just make it real, not contrived.  
**Story elements =**  I want real life - what would be a reasonable way for them to meet? Would they find common ground to build a relationship on or would their relationship be fast, then broken forever. If they meet and then separate, why do they separate?  
**Do NOT include =** hurt/comfort has been overdone, but could be a side-theme of the story. No incest/twincest in this one, please. Although BDSM games with a rape undertone would be OK, let's not move into the true rape realm. 

 

* * *

 

 Glorfindel gathered his papers, organizing them into two piles on his desk. As he stretched his arms above his head. With the Visiting elves from Greenwoods, and Mithlond already here for the upcoming meetings. Now they were just waiting for Elrond’s -in-laws to arrive, which they were suppose to arrive sometime tomorrow.

“Good luck with training, Glorfindel…” Erestor voice followed him out of the door.  
  
“Good Luck with all the paperwork…” Glorfindel didn’t dare look back at his friend and co-worker.  
  
He had put his second in command Calminaiel in charge of the training when he was unavailable to be there to help with daily training. Despite what some people might think Warrior were not mindless brutes who just waved around the sword. At least not the ones under his command he would not allow it. As Captain of Imladris Arm he expected his warriors to be at their best at all times.

Currently he had his warrior in rotation according to their job description and the last time they were on the border or guarding the home base. Currently, Rochendil one of his best strategist was leading Patrol and would be the one to meet up with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. He was praying for it to be a smooth week, yet with the darker times ahead of them he did not have much faith. All he could do is to hold onto hope.

* * *

Stepping out into the training area, Silinde could not help but feel a little apprehensive with eyes on him. With his slim build he was often underestimated him as he was not considered a full time soldier of Eryn Lasgalen, but to his brothers he was considered one of their best.  
  
“Silinde you finally were able to get away from Melpomaen to come out and train.” His long time friend and Prince approached him from the side his bow firmly clutched in his arm.  
  
“Melpomaen was a lot of help today and getting the papers ready for the upcoming meeting were much easier with how much more organized we will be.” Silinde punch Legolas arm playfully.  
  
“How was your warm up training?”

“Renya was brutal, but fair as always. I swear she and Elros live to torment me.” Legolas laugh good natural.

“I’m certain you exaggerate Legolas, Herenya take all her responsibilities very seriously.” Silinde’s lips twitch as he observed Elros and Herenya butt heads he knew they were just teasing each other. “Let us go split us the show it seems to causing concern for natives.”

“Renya would never hurt her brother Elros they have been the dearest of friend ever since she knocked Elros of his feet.” Legolas watch Feren stop one of Imladris guards from interfering with the mock battle.

“You do know how much I appreciate your help in the manner of preparing for the meetings.” Legolas turned Serious for a moment. “I worry sometimes with our home becoming ill just how many more years we will until we have to flee.”

“I'm not sure what to say to that our home the Greenwoods has changed greatly.” Silinde stopped not wanted to go further.

“We can seek more council later, after all that is why are here to figure how to push back the growing darkness…” Legolas nodded as he stepped next to the bows and pulled his friend Silinde bow off its resting place.

“Agreed.” Before he could answer he turned to the sound of clanging of swords too close for comfort.

“Enough…”

Silinde’s first reaction was to guard the Prince and from Legolas choke laughter he forced himself to put his arm down.  
One of the Imladris guards was standing between Elros and Herenya with his blades ready to strike.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Someone barked sharply from behind him, yet Silinde could only worry about his long time friend.

* * *

Glorfindel had about to call to the Prince Legolas who had been helping one of the visiting scribes prep for training he was not sure when one of his guards got smack dab in the middle of two of Silvan soldiers duel. A fight that had been in full swing and could of caused not only harm to their Greenwood brethren but to his soldiers as well.

“My apologies.” Herenya placed her blades in their sheath. “I believe that your guard got the wrong idea of what we were doing.”  
Glorfindel knew her as the third in command of Greenwoods forces and from what he knew her to be one who took their duties very seriously.

“Sadron return to your training.” Glorfindel voice held no room for arguments. “I know you meant well, but you must trust those around you to know when a situation has gotten out of control.”

“Yes, Captain..” Sadron made sure his blades were in the sheath, before returning to his station.

“My apologies Legolas, most of my soldiers have never seen the way your brethren train.” Glorfindel clasped Legolas shoulder.

“There is no need to apologize, Lord Glorfindel. I know that our methods can be on slight wild side..” Legolas heard his companions snort as Herenya out right laughed at his statement. He had to admit Glorfindel’s laughter was well worth the teasing he would endure.

“Indeed, yet I find your wild ways give your people and you an edge.” Glorfindel felt more relax as he once again turned to Legolas companion who had been testing the bow in his hands like a professional. He might have to change his assessment.

“Ah I forgot to introduce to my long time friend, Silinde.” Legolas smiled at the looks Glorfindel was giving Silinde.

“Its honor to meet you, Silinde”

“The honor is mine, I saw you in the library this morn, yet was never able to introduce myself.” Silinde shift his bow to his right hand as he extended his left hand.

“Yes our Melpomaen can be demanding when he has a deadline or see something he wants.” Glorfindel laughed outright as he firmly grasped Silinde’s hand.

“Indeed, although to fair I have been good friends with Melpomaen for a while.” Silinde smile widen. “To be fair, Melpomaen is as deadly with long blades as he is with a quill.”

“Really, I have never seen him fight before.” Glorfindel curious was peeked at this new information.

“Aye. He might not be much with a bow and arrows, but he was able to hold his own with blades.” Legolas paused as he saw the amused glint in his friend’s eyes.

“This was of course during the time he lived under Adar’s protection and the training was not only a way to pass time, but a way to share information and skills.” Legolas smile turned fond as he thought of Melpomaen who he had know for some two hundred years.

“I ended up helping improve his stance and from what I know from the letters we receive he still does his daily training with your second in commands Calminaiel help.” Silinde paused as he saw Feren ready the archery field for training.

“As much as this has been enlightening, Lord Glorfindel we really should get to our archery training, and dueling. We cannot fall into bad habits even in such a safe Haven as Imladris.” Legolas spoke up as he nodded to Glorfindel, before departing his company.

“I must also depart as I only have this many hours to train, before I am needed back in the library to prepare for the meetings.” Silinde nodded to Glorfindel. “It was pleasure to meet you.”

“And you. Silinde I hope to talk to you again when things are less hectic.” Glorfindel watched Silinde and wondered what his was. As he shakes his head he moved on to training he did have time to waste as his Lord need the extra help in preparing for council meeting and he thanks the Valar that he had a competent Second in Calminaiel.

* * *

 

Training had been tense for all of his companions, and Silinde was surprised that Herenya didn’t try to cause body harm to some of Imladris soldiers for the stunt they had pull. She had ranted in private about their actions almost causing a confrontation between the groups. Thankful, Elros was quick thinker and defused the situation. She finally retired to go over the papers of the increase of attack of giant spiders.

“Well at least we can relax for the evening as tomorrow will be another long day and then the council will be held.” Legolas was pleased that his and Silinde’s rooms were a shared room this time as it allowed to more prepared for the council meetings.

“Aye, but we have a lot to review before the council starts.” Silinde organized some more notes that had been from King Thranduil.  
There were letters that were to given directly to Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel upon their arrival. The others had been received by Master Erestor directly the day they had arrived.

“We do not have any more messages from Ada, correct.” Legolas grumbled at all the scrolls that Silinde and he had to hand over. “I thought Master Erestor and Melpomaen were going to break out into fits of laughter.”

“Now you are only grumpy because, Melpomaen and you cannot spend any time with each other. I am sure that once the council meetings are on the way he will be able to spend more time with you.”

“You have seen more of him than I have, and what about you and Lord Glorfindel I saw the looks you were receiving.” Legolas teased his best of friends as he placed the papers on the table.

“We have just met, Legolas... I really do not want to rush into anything and if there is anything other than friendship.” Silinde had to admit that he did enjoy speaking with Lord Glorfindel.

“You two seemed very close this evening.” Legolas hoped that this meeting would bear fruit of a new relationship just as it had many years ago for him and Melpomaen.

“We found that we had a lot in common in interests.” Silinde had to admit that Glorfindel’s arguments about changing out patrols had been fascinating.

“We can never tell where new acquaintances will fit in our life, Silinde. I hope that you will not let doubt stop you pursuing what might make you the happiest.” Legolas smiled as he saw thoughts flutter behind his friends eyes.

“It might also lead me feel anguish like I have never known, but I will see what happens will happen.” Silinde smiled as bid Legolas good night this week would be extremely long if they did not sleep.

* * *

“How has the training been this week?” Glorfindel looked over the new sheets that ‘Thank Eru’ just had to be signed and placed on Elrond’s desk. It was bad enough that his desk looked like a second war broken open.

“Things are going as according to your instructions.” Calminaiel had made sure Glorfindel’s instruction were fulfilled to best of the best of her abilities.

“I'm certain they are, and I hope there were no more arguments with are woodland brethren.” Glorfindel stop trying to organize papers for now.

“No… there has been no more incidents since the first one.” Calminaiel paused her next words.

“Go on I know you want to share with the class.” Glorfindel was amused by Calminaiel barely concealed excitement.

_‘How cute she has found a new partner in crime.’_

“Have you spoken to Herenya about the training they were going through. Her strategies are some of the most amazing work I have seen.” Calaminaiel pulled some papers out to show Glorfindel.

“I cannot say I have had to time to talk to her, but I heard from the Captain of Eryn Lasgalen that she is very dedicated to what she does.” Glorfindel’s eyes sharpen as took in the strategies that laid out. Some were down in what was obvious Herenya writing he had seen enough of it while visiting Silinde, but the other.

“Silinde.” His words came out in a mutter he was finding new sides to his new friend that he help but appreciate.

“Yes...isn’t it amazing. Herenya and I plan to get together to plan out some new training that can be used with all the groups. We think, and I agree that this will beneficial and could bridge the gap.”

“Then I will leave it in your capable hands.” Glorfindel smiled as he relaxed, while he listened to all of Calminaiel’s plans.

* * *

“I do hope I am not interrupting anything important.”

Silinde almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the familiar voice behind him that he come to enjoy the sound of.

“Glorfindel, no do join us. Melpomaen and Legolas are just playing around.” Silinde laughed at the outrage face his friends were sending him. Haldir in the background did not have the reserve and laughed outright.

“We are not playing, Silinde.” Melpomaen smile spoke of payback.

“Oh, my apologies what were you doing then… Haldir and I would love to know..” Silinde laughed as Mel became flushed lightly on his cheeks up to his ears.

“Just you wait… one day it will be your turn.” Melpomaen grin if possible widen.

“I look forward to it…” Silinde bounce of the balls of his heals as Mel huffed and leaned into Legolas.

“Do I want to know what has transpired or am I better off not knowing.” Glorfindel smile hid his worry.

“Better off not knowing when it comes to those three. I swear they are worse than the twins sometimes and it helps with the deniability when someone ask you.” Haldir interrupted all in good fun and if his friends reactions just happen to be added bonus.

“Excuse me… Us three I seemed to miss that memo when you were helping us secure the project.” Melpomaen looked at Haldir who resembled part bunny. “Did you miss it to.”

“This Meme you speak of to us..was that before or after you gave us better ideas.” Legolas relaxed again the armrest.

“It the Unwritten fine print.” Silinde sipped his drink. “It catches everyone unaware.”

Glorfindel laughed as the last of tension left. To be honest he had been hoping to spend time with Silinde, but being to join this group brought much more joy in the end. As he took an empty spot next to Silinde he smiled at the banter that flew freely.

“I do hope you do not feel left out. Melpomaen and Legolas have been waiting for a week to spend more than a few minutes together and it can be intense to watch.” Silinde smiled as Haldir snorted from his other side.

“No.. I did not even know that Melpomaen and Legolas were in a committed relationship. It is good to see them happy.” Glorfindel laughed good naturally.

“Do not let them fool you, Glorfindel.” Haldir paused as he sipped on his drink. “Those two have been seeing each other for more than two centuries.”

“They are taking it slow as neither wish to just jump into bed with someone random.” Silinde smile was bright. “I wouldn’t mind having something like that someday.”

“I think we can all wish to have as close bond as our friends have. It's a good wish and something worth looking forward to.” Haldir reassured his friend. “Now if you do not mind I must go check on my brothers. They might say silence is golden, but it is very suspicious when it has something to do with those two.”

“Come back soon and do try not to kill your younger siblings that would make Elrondion Twins sad and we do not have enough energy for that this week.” Melpomaen called over his shoulder.

“Send my greeting to Feren, and Renya.” Legolas laughter followed Haldir as his pink ears visible.

“Keep Melpomaen out of trouble and I will see what I can do.” Haldir got in the last words out before departing.  
Legolas was shocked momentarily before laughing and turning back to his companions, and partner.

“So how long have you known Melpomaen, Legolas?” Glorfindel spoke up curious about what there story was.

“I would have to say three hundred years give or take.” Legolas looked to Melpomaen who rolled his eyes at him before squawking as Legolas fingers dug into his sides.

“It's been three hundred years and a couple months. He was such a sight covered head to toe in some form of goop…” Melpomaen revealed his entertainment, while Legolas groaned.

“I was hoping you would of forgot about it that. Glorfindel does not need to know about that story.” Legolas groaned at the look Mel was giving him.

“Oh yes he does… So here he is covered head to toe in some form of goop and all he can say is _‘Do you know where I can find a rag and bucket of water’_. You acted like you only had a little mud on you. Lord Elrond was mortified, but he did love your retaliation against the twins.” Melpomaen was laughing at Legolas embarrassed look.

“I remember that prank that you pulled, Legolas it was brilliant.” Glorfindel had thought that the ‘Goop’ story had just been gossip and had ignored it as he detested such things.

“No and I wouldn’t of been able to pull of that prank if it were not for Silinde.” Legolas looked pleased with himself.

“I didn’t have anything better to do with Lord Elrond breathing down my neck over my broken arm. It help distract me from complete and utter boredom. I believe you were on Border Patrol during that trip. We seemed to missed each other every time I was visiting talk about bad luck.”

“Indeed…” Glorfindel would admit that seeing Silinde smile at him caused his insides to warm.

* * *

   
Glorfindel paused as he felt heat of a partner next to him and a glimpse of platinum hair with bright blue eyes dancing in the candle light. He felt the lips trailing down his naked form causing heat to spread to his belly and his member hardening with his lovers touch.

_‘I do not remember bringing someone to my bed…’_

Glorfindel soon became distracted when nails scraped down his stomach over his over sensitive skin. Groaning he turned them both over so he was hovering over his partner as his eyes widen for a fraction he leaned himself down taking in those tempting lips.

“You took your time…” Glorfindel felt himself saying against Silinde’s lips.

“Yes I did my apologies I had to wait for everyone to fall asleep..”

Glorfindel found himself humming as he kissed him as he silence any protest as he slipped his fingers towards Silinde’s entrance.

“You already prepared yourself… I thought you said you would stay out of mischief…” Glorfindel teased him.

 _‘I'm going to be so much trouble in the morning…’_ Glorfindel enjoyed Silinde’s small moans as he quickly prepped him, before he took a deep breath as lined his member up and breached him. Silinde’s choked cries were pleasing to his ears.

“So responsive to my touch Silinde…” Glorfindel choked as he ran his hand down Silinde’s sweaty stomach where his lover’s member was trapped rubbing against his stomach as thrust within his. The feeling along of Silinde gripping like a glove was intoxicating as the task his lovers salty skin.

“What are you going to do to me, Findel?” Silinde’s voice gasped with each thrust.

_‘Indeed...What am I going to do with you?’_

Glorfindel grasped Silinde’s member firmly as he stroked him firmly along with his thrusts. He could tell Silinde was close with how he spams around his member tighten just so he was about to lose control, but he wish for Silinde to come undone by his hands.

“I want to see you come apart Lirimaer, by my hands alone…”

With a started cry, Glorfindel watched as Silinde went over the edge his seed splashing across their bellies as he claimed Silinde’s lips as his own release was triggered spilling.

Pulling Silinde to the side he pushed the sweaty hear away from his lover's forehead as he kissed.

“We need change the sheet they are starting to dry to my skin…” Silinde grunted although did not move.

“Later… let me catch my breath.” Glorfindel hummed as he enjoyed the slight hum that traveled over his skin. “You wore me out Lirimaer..”

_‘Weird he did feel slightly more wet than usual..’_

Glorfindel jolted up as he looked around himself and then groaned he looked down. He had never had a more realist dream like that before and he had not been prepared for such an intense reaction to just a dream. Glorfindel stretched as he grumbled when replacing his sheets before he could fall back to sleep.

That night had been long filled with joyous moments between couples, sibling and friends as he got to see Silinde in a more relaxed position around those he claimed as family. He was amazed by the bond the group shared and how happy Silinde was about his friends happiness. It was one of the things he would admit was one of many attributes that drew him to Silinde.

 _‘At the same time I do not want to rush this and have false claims of love fall at my feet due to moment of temporary passion.’_  
  
He admitted that he wanted what Melpomaen and Legolas shared a relationship built of friendship, and trust.

* * *

  
Silinde laughed as he put down his blade admitting defeat to his opponent, Glorfindel who was more flushed than usual.

“You look tired, Glorfindel. Did you not get enough sleep?” Silinde put his blades in their sheath.

“No I slept very  well and with the meeting are more on what to do with your pest infestation right now so that is not bothering me either.” Glorfindel put his blades away as he grabbed two towels while he threw one at Silinde.

“Than what is it? You know that you can trust me..” Silinde took a sip from his water bag.

“I worry about the scouts it seems we were having more random attacks lately.” Glorfindel had spotted the twins and Haldir’s brothers in the corner of his eye.

“I think they worry us all, Glorfindel.” Silinde handed Glorfindel his water bag as he looked to see what caught Glorfindel’s attention.

“Oh look, Rumil and Orophin have invited trouble to play today I wonder who is there victim?”

“I rather not know… Do you have anything to do this afternoon?” Glorfindel looked to Silinde curiosity bubbling under his skin.

“No with most of the meeting over for today I find myself free of any duties that would otherwise distract me.” Silinde could feel his ever faithful curiosity bubble up in him.

“Good… I was hoping to ask you go for a walk and maybe dine outside for our afternoon meal.. If you would like to accompany me.” Glorfindel’s smile broaden.

Before they could leave Herenya approached them in a hurry with Feren, Elros, and Haldir behind her.

“Mae govannen, Glorfindel and Silinde…” Herenya tried to smoother her hair back.

“Where are you off to Herenya?”

“I do not know about you but I am getting far away from the Elladan and Elrohir before whatever they are up to blows up in our faces.”

“Sounds about right…” Elros shifted his bow from one hand to the other.

“I do not want to be around when whatever Haldir’s brothers are up to blows up.” Feren grumbled as he took a hold of Silinde’s arm.

“Come we both need to go to the bathing chambers and freshen up and then you can go spend time with Glorfindel.”

“You heard that?” Silinde in daze spoke up as Feren and Haldir dragged him.

“Of course we do, Mellon-nin. You have been spending a lot of time with Glorfindel when you both are not busy.” Haldir laughed as he swung the bag of spare clothes he gathered from side, one for him and Silinde, while Feren was carrying his.

“We are pleased that you are have been so joyful lately and if Glorfindel is the cause we have no problem with you spending time with him.” Feren pushed Silinde into the bathing area.

“You do not mind that we wander off.” Silinde stripped of his dirty clothes as grabbed his bag and placed near the water.

“Mind why would we mind that you spend time with someone who causing you so much happiness.” Haldir hissed as he dipped under the hot water.

“We spend enough time together as it is.” Feren hummed as he got to cleaning himself.

“It is nice to be in the same area without having to constantly look for danger at every corner.” Silinde laughed as his friends snorted.

“You know I am right.”

“Indeed, Mellon-nin now let us hurry you might not have much time with Glorfindel with how secretive my brothers and Elrondion twins have been acting.” Haldir gave up trying to control his brothers around the twins.

“Please they are always up to something.. and its twice as bad when they are all together.” Feren grumbled .

“Indeed, but the show will be worth it.”

They all shared a laugh about the thought of what was going to happen to some poor idiots.

* * *

   
As Glorfindel place the blanket down over the grassy area he watched as Silinde leaned again the tree in complete happiness.

“Enjoying yourself?” Glorfindel smile as he held out a plate.

“Very much so, but I always enjoy my time with you.” Accepted the plate from Glorfindel as he enjoyed the relaxing area.

“I am please… so now that council is coming to a close do you know how long that you will be staying?” Glorfindel had heard talk that Elrond planned to send help for Thranduil but the ink had yet to dry on the scroll.

“Well that is a strange question, but from what I have gathered it looks like I will be staying with Legolas as part of an exchange.” Silinde sipped from his cup thinking back to the news Legolas had shared with him. “It turns out that King Thranduil hopes that it will strengthen our relationships if some of us were to do another exchange.”

_‘In my opinion he just wants Legolas stop looking like a kicked puppy.’_

“I am sure that King Thranduil was hoping to keep his son out of trouble. I'm not sure why turned to Elrond though.” Glorfindel teased Silinde.

“Indeed I am sure the twins are a handful alone and now Haldir’s brothers have joined the mix.” Silinde’s leaned into Glorfindel as they shared a laugh.

“I know what Legolas can get up to. Trust me I am usually there helping him along.” Silinde laughed harder at Glorfindel groaned.

“That is not something I wanted to know Silinde. Now I cannot deny anything when Elrond asks me who created that mess.”

“I thought that was what you did anyway.” Silinde could see Glorfindel smile wide and knew he was up to something.  
As he yelped when Glorfindel pounce and proceeded to tickle him until he was laughing outright.

“I surrender, I surrender…” Silinde choked between tears as he tried to wiggle away from the quick fingers.

As he shifted to right Silinde saw Glorfindel lose his balance as he tumbled to the side with a thunk.

“Glorfindel…?”

Silinde froze as their lips met and in shock it took his brain to catch up with his body as he found him part his lips with little oh sound coming from within. His skin flushed at such a small kiss between as his heart thumped loudly.

“Silinde… I apologize for going over board.”

“Yet not for the kiss?” Silinde looked up into the blue eyes he come love seeing.

“I would never apologize for something I have been hoping to happen for the last four weeks…” Glorfindel admits the six weeks he had known Silinde he had come to care for his wild woodland friend and his crazy antics.

“Neither could I… I would like perhaps to see if we can explore where this will go.” Silinde swallowed as he watch Glorfindel’s smile wide.

“Let us take it slow as I value your friendship. You mean a lot to me and I do not want to rush anything.” Glorfindel pulled Silinde close his heartbeat echoing around him in anticipation and excitement.

“I would like that, Glorfindel… Might I ask you for something?”

“And what would that something be?”

“Could I possibly steal another kiss?” Silinde's bit his lip as looked to see Glorfindel's reaction.

Glorfindel smile widen if possible as he leaned down capturing Silinde’s lips.

“I would gladly give you that…”

Glorfindel and Silinde broke apart from the loud shouts coming from with in the halls as they laughed it looked like whatever was waiting for them back in the halls of Imladris would be another moment they could share.

“Looks like Elladan, Elrohir, Rumil and Orophin finally struck..” Silinde leaned into Glorfindel’s embrace as he laughed at what he was sure to find when they returned.

“Indeed, yet I think I will keep you here with me for a while longer before I must dig those four out of whatever spot of trouble they are in.” Glorfindel smiled as he held out Silinde’s cup who gladly took it from his hands.

“I like your idea better… let us enjoy the quiet while it last.”

Thing were looking up and he looked forward to the next couple years getting to know Silinde for who he was. Glorfindel hummed as he enjoyed Silinde’s company and decided that for now he would just enjoy small moments that were happening.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes**  
>  No Elves were hurt in the process of this story except for Elladan, Elrohir, Orophin and Rumil's targets
> 
>  **Lirimaer** -Lovely One  
>  **Mae govannen:** Well met: Literal You are Well met:
> 
>  **Mirkwood** was a great forest in Middle-earth in the eastern region of Rhovanion between the Grey Mountains and Gondor.It was also known as Greenwood the Great, Eryn Galen or Taur-e-Ndaedelos, and was later re-named Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves.
> 
>  **Glorfindel:** Captain of Imladris, Seneschal of Imladris  
>  **Silinde:** Top Archirs in Eryn Lasgalen as well as head Scribe. 
> 
> **Original Characters:**  
>  **Calminaiel** (lit. "bright distinction")(Karl-mee-nye-ell)  
>  **Sadron:** (Sahd-ronn) Loyal-faithful One of the gaurds  
>  **Rochendil** (Rokh-ehn-deel)Lover of horses Worrior of Imladris
> 
>  **Herenya** (Hair-ehn-yah) Wealthy 
> 
> _Italics_ Mostly thoughts or empathizing words 
> 
> **em·is·sar·y :ˈeməˌserē/** noun a person sent on a special mission, usually as a diplomatic representative.


End file.
